Give A Boy A Gun
by Jamez.Blonde
Summary: Troy pulled out a gun from his back pack. He pointed it at his father, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. Based partly off of Todd Strasser's book.
1. Chapter 1

_This is based kind of on the book "Give a Boy a Gun" by Todd Strasser. Please review, it makes me happy:D. And by the way the chapters are going to be short but hopefully I can post them faster that_

_Happy Reading!_

Prologue 

Chad nearly shot out of seat when a loud 'bang' rang through out the empty halls.

Him along with his other class mates rushed to the door, in stupidity, to see what it was. They poked their heads out the door, disregarding the teacher yelling at them to get back in the class room. They saw a figure coming towards them dressed in red holding what appeared to be a gun and tried to close the door before any damage could be done, but once again there was a 'bang' and a scream.

Chad's ears were still ringing when someone to hold still.

The ringing was still there when he felt another wrap a sweat shirt around his arm which had began to sting and throb in pain.

The ringing was still there when the teacher told everyone to calm down.

The ringing was still there when he heard pounding on the door.

And when his vision started to grey, the ringing continued.

It continued until he finally gave into the darkness and floated away into the black.

--------

Gabriella and Taylor were in the science lab when they first heard the screams followed by a loud shot and then silence.

They froze, looked at each other, and then desperately shut the door and started pushing tables in front of it. They backed away and sat on the floor behind the teacher's desk and prayed.

-----

Jason and Zeke were passing notes during class when they saw Troy go up to the teacher and ask to be excused. They watched as he left the room, backpack on his shoulder. Before he shut the door he looked at them, his eyes full of sorrow and guilt.

But neither of them saw it.

And it was something that they will regret.

-----

Mr. Bolton was sitting at his desk when his son walked into the room. He had his back pack on and a strange look in his eyes. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk and reached into this backpack.

"Troy, what are you-"

But he never finished his sentence. He would never say another sentence. Because Troy pulled out a gun of his backpack. He pointed it at his father, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

_A/N:I know, I know it's short, but I was busy and I wanted to get my idea out there. I know it might have seemed a little twisted to have Troy kill his father, but you will understand later. And for those of who didn't catch on, Mr. Bolton's death happened before the first two scenes. The next few chapters are going back to like a week before this happened. Sorry for the cliffie:/_

_Review!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to those who reviewed, they really motivate me so keep 'em comin'! I'm trying to post really often but I have a hectic schedule. Hopefully with Christmas break coming I will be able to update though._

_Here's chapter 1, hope you like it_ :D

_-------------_

One week earlier-Friday September 6

"Push it guys, last one!" Mr. Bolton yelled across the gym. They were already having conditioning sessions for the next season. He had some of them doing sit-ups, some push-ups, and others were running liners. The boys staggered past the end line and immediately fell to the floor.

"Hey! Stand up! How else are you going to get into shape?" He roared when he saw them laying down. They jumped to their feet when they heard his voice. "Everyone, on me!"

They slowly lifted themselves off of the floor and little by little made their way over to where he stood. Mr. Bolton looked at them. Most of them were leaning over, supporting themselves on their knees and breathing heavily. He noticed Troy in the back of the group pale and gasping for breath. He shook his head at his son. He should have known to keep up his conditioning over the summer. "_Oh well_," he thought, "_I'll just push him harder so he's ready for try-outs_."

"Alright guys, that's it for today. Same time tomorrow, don't be late. Hit the showers." Mr. Bolton watched them leave the hot gym into the cool locker room.

"Troy!" Troy's head turned toward his father warily. He was walking toward him and before he knew it he was being dragged back into the prison that others called the gym.

"Please dad, I just want to take a shower and go home," he begged, but Jack wasn't giving in.

"No, Troy. You've got to step it up. You're the captain. You've got to be shape. So you will do extra conditioning. Here or at home?" Troy stared at his shoes; he couldn't take the cold, hard stare that his father's dark eyes were giving off.

"Home," he responded at started to walk away from his father when he was stopped by a harsh grip that clung to his arm.

"You know Troy, your damn lucky that I'm the coach of this team. Acting like that to a coach, your ass would be off my team faster than you can say run. Now go take a shower, I'll be waiting for you at home." Jack let go and Troy sighed in relief as he shook his arm, trying to get the blood flowing again. He looked at his arm and rubbed at the newly forming bruise. He glared at his father as he walked out the gym doors, hoping somehow that it would make him disappear.

--------

Troy collapsed on his bed and nearly fell asleep only to be woken by the shrill ring of his phone. He groaned and slid of his bed, looking at the screen on his phone. It was Gabbi. He groaned quietly to himself. It wasn't like he didn't want to talk to her; he didn't want to talk to anybody right now. He flipped open the phone and her cherry voice echoed through his head.

"Hey Troy! How are you? Is basketball going good?" He held the phone away from his ear for a second, taking a deep breath to calm down.

"Hey, I'm fine, just really tired; basketball killed."

"Oh, do you want me to come over? I was going to see if you wanted to go out but I could come over and we could watch a movie or something…" Troy smiled into the phone. No one had ever loved him the way that she did.

"I would love to but I think I'm going to just crash. But maybe this weekend we could do something…"

"Oh. Yeah, okay, that's fine. Listen, I have to go, I'll um, just see you tomorrow, 'kay?" He sighed into the phone. Of course, she had taken it the wrong way.

"Gabriela-" The dial tone interrupted him. He groaned to himself again. It seemed to be a habit now. He crawled into bed and pulled the covers over his head protecting himself from making anymore more mistakes.

-------

_So this is it for now. Sorry for it being soo short again. I think I'm going to post short but often, unless you want long gaps between long posts. _

_Now how about you click that button down there and type a little something. Constructive criticism is okay. Ideas are welcome as well. Don't be shy :D_


End file.
